A volta ou um Sonho?
by Juliana Taina
Summary: Esse é 3 Capitulo tomara que gostem! Leia primeiro o Amor Supernatural, depois Luz ficará com Dean e siim leia esse. Um romance supernatural. Beeeeeeeijos!


_Capitulo 3_

_**A VOLTA OU UM SONHO?**_

Sim!Ela estava na cidade. Ela voltou!

Ela se instalou num hotel da cidade de Detroit (num hotel barato que é o de costume), e resolveu procurar Sam e Dean.

Ela estava andando pela cidade a procura dos Garotos, quando viu Sam sentado em uma lanchonete e resolveu falar com ele.

-Oi Sammy!

Sam ficou supresso e sem palavras com ver Luz.

-O que foi não gostou em me ver?

-Não Luz não é isso, só fiquei supresso, pois a tempos não te via.

-Então me dá um abraço?

-Lógico!

Os dois de abraçaram.

-Lá vem o Dean!

Sam mostrando para Luz.

-Oi Dean!

Falou Luz com a maior felicidade, mas não tinha percebido que havia uma mulher ao seu lado.

Dean respondeu:

-Oi Luz, essa é minha esposa Alicia.

-Oi Alicia, prazer em conhecê-la.

-O prazer é todo meu Luz, Dean falou muito de você.

-Espero que sejam coisas boas.

-Sim, falou que vocês estudavam juntos, ate trabalharam no negocio juntos.

-Hum, sim sei, era ótimo trabalhar com o Dean e Sammy.

Sam interrompeu a conversa falando:

-Olha lá minha Namorada chegando.

-Oi Amor.

-Oi querido.

Respondeu a namorada de Sam.

-Esta é minha namora Luz, a Amanda.

-Olá Amanda.

-Prazer em conhecer você Luz, o Sam...

-Ta já sei, falou muito de mim!

-É.

-Acho que vou para o hotel, tenho que resolver uns problemas, sabe como é né?

-Não vá!

Falou Alicia e Amanda, juntas umas rido pra outra.

-Não eu tenho que ir mesmo depois a gente se fala.

De noite Luz estava deitada, pensando no que havia acontecido pela manhã. De repente batem na porta do quarto de hotel.

-Já vai.

Disse Luz caminhando desacreditada em direção a porta.

-Sam? Dean?

Disse Luz com espanto.

-Oi Luz, precisamos conversar.

-Sim entram.

Dean começou a falar:

-Ta, já sei o que você esta pensando.

-Não, você não sabe.

Falou Luz com a voz de choro.

-Luz, não esperávamos que você chegasse agora.

-Hum, sei...

Falou Luz ironicamente.

-Nos não sabemos o que fazer, você partiu, e nos deixou e volta 10 anos depois e que tudo esteja do mesmo jeito?

Disse Dean.

-Pois é Luz, largamos as caçadas, cansamos dessa vida medíocre, onde a gente não ganha nada, só sofrimento.

Disse Sam.

-Vocês falaram pra elas né?

-Eu não falei pra minha esposa.

Disse Dean.

-Eu também não falei pra minha noiva.

Disse Sam.

-Não era namorada Sam?

-Ficamos noivos hoje pela manhã.

-Acho que não tinha que ter voltado.

Luz começa a sair lagrimas dos olhos, sem que Sam e Dean percebam, ela limpa rapidamente.

-É, você não chegou em uma hora boa.

Disse Dean.

Sam apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

-Acho que vou embora, não tenho mais nada pra fazer aqui.

Disse Luz, arrumando as coisas.

-Não, vá quero que assista meu casamento.

Disse Sam sorrindo.

-Ta tirando uma com a minha cara ou que?

-Não.

Dean apenas sorriu.

-Faça isso pela nossa amizade.

-Não me peça isso, pelo amor de Deus!

-Luz vai, vai ser legal.

-Ta bom Sam.

-Acho que vamos indo né Sammy?

-Pois é o casamento é daqui 2 dias.

-Já? Tão próximo assim? Vocês noivaram hoje!

-Pra que esperar? Podemos morrer a qualquer momento.

-Sei Sam, mais você não pensava assim, você sempre foi cauteloso, mudou muito rápido Sam.

-Não tão rápido, já se passaram 10 anos, 10 longos anos.

-Eu me arrependo amargamente de ter ido, mas eu precisava ir, eu tinha que ir...

-Eu entendo Luz, você ficou em duvida, mas não dava pra te esperar a vida toda.

Disse Dean.

-A conversa ta boa mais temos que ir, vamos Dean? As garotas vão ficar preocupadas.

-É, vamos sim Sammy.

-Adeus Luz.

Disse Dean a ela.

-Ate logo.

Falou Sam.

Passou os 2dias, o casamento havia chegado.

Luz comprou um vestido lindo, de rendas, tomara que caia, com pedrinhas claras, amarou uma fita branca do mesmo tom do vestido, entrou na igreja olhou para o altar, viu Dean sorrindo vestido de terno e gravata (caro por sinal) ao seu lado sua esposa, loira, de olhos verdes, bonita e bastante engraçada, sorria o tempo todo.

Chegou à hora de a noiva entrar, Sam estava ansioso estava com um smoking magnífico (a cara do Sam). A noiva entrou na igreja com um vestido muito lindo, parecia que era feito de nuvem com gotas de cristal, ela estava linda (a garota era muito bonita) cabelos castanhos claros, os olhos também eram castanhos claros e era aparentemente o estilo de garota que Sam gostava.

Luz pensava se eles seriam felizes se estivessem com ela, se tivessem aquela vida de caçadores.

Então Sam disse sim para Amanda. E foi o fim pra Luz!

Mas na verdade não era o fim. Era apenas um sonho!

Luz acordou assustada.

-Que diabos de pesadelo foi esse?

Dean acorda com o barulho. Sam fala:

-O que foi que aconteceu?

-Nada Sammy, só a Luz que teve um pesadelo.

-Qual foi Luz?

Disse Sam preocupado com ela.

-É, qual foi Duendes ou Papai Noel?

-Nada não garotos só um pesadelo bobo, voltem a dormi.

-Tudo bem mesmo?

Disse Sam com preocupação.

Dean olhou Luz esperando a resposta.

-Sim, está tudo bem, fiquem calmos, relaxa, voltem a durmi, mas valeu pela preocupação.

Então todos voltam a dormir e nada mais aconteceu naquele dia.

**continua...**

_By: Juliana Tainá_

Proximo capitulo:

_**MENTIRAS TEM PERNAS CURTAS E DEFINIDAS**_

_Oiie gostaram, deixa um Review pra miim, muito obrigado por ler minhas historia. Beeeijos._


End file.
